Sister Of Mine
by thelostphoenix
Summary: When on a Vacation with the Tracy Family, Fermat meets someone he never expected to see. Please reveiw, and its my first story so please be gentle. GordonTracyOC *On Hiatus*
1. Just Another Tracy Family Vacation

**Disclaimer: here is something… I don't own thunderbirds, if I did I would be rich, and I'm not so they are obviously not mine**

**Just Another Tracy Family Vacation**

It was another hot summers day in the gulf of Mexico and the Tracy family were on vacation, well the Tracy family minus Jeff and John and plus Fermat were but Fermat was practically family anyway so he didn't count.

The family were on vacation to celebrate Alan's 15th birthday, a momentous occasion as everyone had expected Scott to kill him for the damage to his bird after the incident with the hood… crash landing generally aren't good for any sort of plane and that included the thunderbirds.

"A-Alan wait up" yelled Fermat getting up from the seat he was sitting on "d-don't leave me behind"

"Hurry up slowpoke" retorted Alan. "its my birthday and I'll go fast if I want to." He continued to walk towards the gates of the theme park they were spending the day in.

"Welcome to Universal Studios" chirped a girl at the entrance

Scott looked her over "I'd take her home any day"

"There are lots of girls you would take home Scott but most of them wouldn't take you home" sniped Gordon laughing at his own wit

Grabbing a park map the boys stood around arguing about which ride they would tackle first "I say we go on the best rides first then move onto the less exciting ones later" Alan chipped in.

When the others agreed with this they started off towards the biggest and best ride in the park 'The Final Countdown'.

"Y-You know what guys I think I will s-s-sit this o-one out" Fermat said looking up at the towering mass of concrete and steel "r-r-rides r-r-really aren't m-my th-th-thing".

Vigil laughed "don't worry Fermat we will be back in a bit, why don't you go over there and get a drink while we are away?" he handed him some money and pointed to a café. Fermat nodded and watched as the others walked towards the ride before turning around to head towards the café and bumping into someone "sorry, sorry" he muttered before starting back towards the café again.

"Fermat?" the person who he had bumped into stopped and looked at him "is that you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading guys sorry it was so short but I will update sooni_sh


	2. Sister

Fermat turned around in shock. "Who…" the words died on his lips as he looked up into the face of the girl he never thought he would see again. She was about 17 and about 5ft3 her long brown hair lay in a plait across one shoulder and her bright aqua eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

"Hey bro" she smiled winking at him and tossing her plait across her shoulder "long time no see"

Fermat looked at her shocked. "W-w-w-where have y-you been? Dad was w-w-w-worried s-sick about you! W-w-why didn't you ph-ph-call? W-why why didn't you…"

The girl winced "Fermat I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be away so long, honest"

Fermat just stood there glaring Daggers at her. She raised her hands in surrender "I swear I meant to, but when I tried to find you guys I couldn't, it was like you had disappeared off the face of the earth or something"

Fermat stared blankly at her "you tried to f-f-f-find us? W-we thought you just dis-dis-vanished off the face of the earth"

Both of them stood facing each other in silence not knowing what to say until Fermat piped up "I-I was going to get a d-dri-drink in the café over there, d-do you want to c-come?". The girl smiled down at him, "sounds good bro, it's my shout then".

The brothers walked in 15 minutes later after going on the ride, Scott was the first to see the two of them sitting at the table and he stopped at the sight "hey look guys Fermat's got a girl!"

Alan's jaw dropped "wow" he paused "good work Fermat" he laughed "I didn't know he had it in him."

"Its not fair!" wailed Gordon looking at the girl Fermat's only 14 why should he get the hot chicks and leave me with none. Geeky guys get all the fun".

Virgil, Scott and Alan all exchanged looks at Gordon's behaviour "someone's jealous" Virgil laughed "just because he can't pull a girl and Fermat has the skills he whinges"

"Hey Fermat" Alan called striding over to the table, "who's the girl"

Fermat jumped into the air "oh A-Alan" he relaxed while his sister tensed up "th-th-this is my s-s".

"Sister" chirped the girl helpfully as the others walked up "I'm Fermat's sister, my names Cassie nice to meet you all"

Four jaws dropped at once "What?" Scott finally blurted out "neither you nor your dad ever said anything about a sister?"

Cassie turned to Fermat and gave him a look that said quite plainly what she was thinking, Fermat winced. "Its-it's n-not that I d-didn't want to talk about y-y-you Cass, it's-it's just" he trailed off.

"It's just what Fermat, speak up" snapped Cassie

Fermat sighed "D-dad th-th-th-decided it would be b-best if the Tracy's didn't know about y-y-you. He, he said if you c-c-came b-back he w-w-would t-t-tell them then b-b-but when you didn't he, he just th-th-thought it w-w-would be better if we, we just, l-l-left it as it w-w-was"

Cassie sighed deeply, "I guess it is my fault then. I know I shouldn't have run off, know I have found you guys again though do you think dad would let me come back?"

Scott coughed "I am afraid it's not really your father's decision anymore. Your father lives on our family island in the pacific and so it's my father's decision whether you can come live with us"

Cassie's face fell with his words

"I don't see why he would object to it though" Gordon said reassuringly "He and Brains are pretty close and he would want him to be happy". He smiled at her and extended his hand for her to shake "I'm Gordon Tracy" he said with a wink "it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance"


	3. Meeting Mr Tracy

I still don't own them and that's not gunna change.

Chapter 3

Brains and Jeff were sitting in the Thunderbird 2 hanger taking a break from repairs when John called in from Thunderbird 5. "Hey dad" smiled John his face poping up on the screen "hey Brains, how are the repairs going?"

Jeff smiled "hey john. Not going space crazy up there are you? you haven't called in for a few days"

"nah dad I'm good. But actually that's not what I am calling in for…" John winced

"John" Jeff's voice held a warning in it "what's wrong?"

John sighed deeply "this is nothing to do with me, I just got a call from the boys on vacation, they say something's happened and they need both you and Brains there. Virgil and Scott say they will come home to replace the two of you, so you can nuke it out with Gordon, Alan and Fermat."

Jeffs eyes narrowed "do you know what's happened? Or who's to blame?"

John raised his hands in surrender "honest dad all I know is what I Just told you, Scott and Virgil said to warn you they are on their way home now so you guys had better pack ready to leave when they got here." John signed off.

"w-w-well it looks like we had b-bettter go p-p-pack." Brains said quietly "I wo-wo-wo-wonder what t-t-they want

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Florida

"Hey Cass you want to go swimming" Gordon yelled into her room at the Tracy vacation house.

She had moved into the house the day after she had found Fermat again at the insistence of both Fermat and Gordon who seamed to think that he actually had a chance with the girl.

Cassie rolled her eyes "back off Gordon" she yelled back "I am so totally way out of your league"

Gordon heard sniggering behind him and turned to find both Alan and Fermat standing behind him barely concealing their laughter "you just never give up do you Gordon?" asked Alan, still laughing "come on lets go down to the pool, that way she can watch you swimming from her bedroom window"

"A-and l-laugh" piped in Fermat

"You two" he glared pointing at them both "are the most annoying fourteen year olds I have ever had the misfortune to meet"

They were just about to hop into the pool when Cassie appeared on her balcony wearing a black bikini "watch out below" she laughed diving perfectly into the deep end of the pool swam back to the surface and gasped for air "come on slow pokes aren't you planning on swimming?"

Gordon sighed "it's not fair, I invite her down here with me and she blows me off only to come down here anyway." He turned to Alan "am I loosing my amazing charm?"

Alan just looked at Fermat and rolled his eyes before diving into the pool

"Last ones in is a r-r-r bad egg" cried Fermat jumping in and splashing around

"awww poor Gordy boy is left behind" she smirked "what a shame"

Gravel crunched in the driveway as a car pulled into the garage. "I thought you said they wouldn't be here till dinner" panicked Cassie "I didn't even get a chance to tidy myself up"

"Calm down kiddo" Gordon laughed "dads more likely to take to you if he sees you like this"

Alan looked at him and raised his eyebrows "Dads not a pervert Gordon don't make him out as one"

Gordon laughed "I guess that came out wrong Cas, dad is more likely to like you If he sees you as an easy going and happy person"

Cassie continued to panic "it's not just your dad Gordon, it's mine I haven't seen him in 4 years, the only contact we have had is him paying my boarding school fees and putting money in my account for school holidays."

Fermat looked shocked "h-h-h-he knew where you were, he never said anything?"

Cassie sent him an apologetic smile. "I told him I never wanted to see him again, he just wanted to make sure I got a good start in life by paying my way thrugh school, I don't think he wanted to abandon me."

"Hello?" Jeff's voice drifted through the house, "Anyone here?"

"We're in the pool dad" Alan yelled back

Jeff and Brains walked out of the patio doors and onto the deck by the pool, when Brains saw Cassie he stopped in his tracks.

"Who's this" asked Jeff looking at her. "I don't recall sending a girl on vacation with you boy's."

"C-c-c-Cassie, w-w-w-what are you d-doing here?" Brains stuttered

Jeff turned to Brains one eyebrow raised "someone you know?"

Cassie pulled herself out of the pool and walked over to them "hi sir" she said offering her hand to Jeff to shake "I'm Cassie nice to meet you" she smiled sweetly.

"sh-sh-she's my Daughter" Brains forced out in shock.

Cassie turned to him and gave a little wave "hi dad, long time no see."

A silence fell across the two familys at the pool. "You have a daughter?" Jeff asked, his shock mirrored across his face " why didnt you tell me you had a daughter?"

Cassie sighed, this she decided was most definatly going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW

Special thanks to eponinehugo for the advice

And Harri B and Dramagirl100 for the reviews

sorry i havent updated as promised but i'm just finnishing up my final year of high school now. This story should be reciving regular (or at least semi regular) updates from now on.


End file.
